


Tiger Dogs

by bigsoftie



Series: Kankri and His Statues [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Human Alpha Trolls, Licking, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftie/pseuds/bigsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has moved into a new town and has meet up with his friend, Porrim. She has given him a gift of two strange statues to protect his new home, but these statues do so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Dogs

You stare at the two strange looking statues that were thrust onto your person or really shoved across the table towards you. You didn’t know exactly what to say about these statues. The late autumn evening sun gleams through the cafe window highlighting the etched in tiger stripes and swirls around their ankles. These strange looking statues were only eight inches tall including rounded cat ears, but they sat proudly by one another like brothers in arms. They look to be really old though almost having an ancient air to them. There were small bits of color on each of them, but stone grey was their main color now with cracks really showing the wear and tear. Both sets of eyes were beady with the open mouthed one looking more menacing than the other with its sharp fangs ready to bite down on anything that came cross it. The closed mouth one well you think its look alone would scare anyone off, so all this one had to do was growl to get a point across. You laugh about it on the inside. 

“Oh come on Kanny. Don’t look at them like that.”

You then stare at Porrim, your longtime friend, skeptically as you cross your arms across your chest.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Then cease calling me that in public,” You knew that wasn’t going to happen, but you’re not going to stop from trying every chance you got. You look back to the sudden gift that she gave you,” What are these?”

“They’re called Tiger Dogs from what Aranea has told me.”

“Tiger Dogs? Don’t you mean Lion Dogs, Porrim?”

“I mean what I said.” Her green eyes narrowing at the comment, “These statues were created by mistake or something like that. These are meant to be placed on your porch to protect your new home, Kankri.”

Ah so these are housewarming gifts. You hoped for something more useful, but complaining to her about the statues wouldn’t do either one of them good. Plus she would make a scene about it like the last time with the red sweater that you’re wearing right now. Out of obligation, not fear, you assure yourself!

“I thank you for the gesture, Porrim. I guess they will fit in with the potted plants that I have there now.”

Porrim smiles sweetly and flicks her slender fingers to the open mouthed one.

“Before I forget you put this one on the right side to scare away evil spirits and the other on the left to keep in the good of your new home, okay Kanny?”

You nod as you grab the both of them off the now dusty table where they sat. You quickly wipe off the grim that was on the bottom of them and hold them close to your chest. After cleaning your hands you give Porrim a one armed hug before shoving off to your Beetle to get home before dark to put her gifts towards their intended use.

You make it to your new home safely. You take the statues from the passenger seat and look at them once again. You never thought that you would have anything this old around your house, but they are kind of cute when you really look at them. Now what did Porrim say about them when you get home…Ah yes the placement of them. You get out of your car and walk towards your nicely sized porch. You have several plants littering the edges of the porch. You don’t go up the steps just yet as you place the closed mouthed one on the left side of the stairs and the other on the right.

You wonder if they were ever given a name. You shrug as you climb the stairs and you unlock the door to your still unorganized living room. A chill ran up your spine before you close the front door. There wasn’t a particularly cold breeze coming through, but you shrug it off as a sudden difference in temperature. You weren’t exactly tired, so you decide to watch TV to help with that. You didn’t bother to turn on the lights since the moonlight does a good enough job lighting your way. You get to the living room without incidence. The bright red couch was your father’s and it was comfortable in all the right places. You settle in and manage to catch the beginning of a series of episodes of House. 

Apparently you were more tired than you originally thought because it feels like someone or something is touching you. It felt oddly nice at least until they decided to go under your sweater. The unexpected chill didn’t really deter you or your imaginary partner as they took off your pants as well. You don’t know why you decide to open your eyes at all, but even you know that all good dreams come to an end at some point. You slowly wake up at the careful ministrations all the while blinking into vision of a crouched naked orange eyed blonde man sitting between your naked legs and crotch. No TV on, only the moonlight through your curtains gives him shape, but his eyes glow against the darkness.

“You got cute underwear, kid. The name’s Dirk.”

Kankri jerks fully awake to thrash this Dirk person from you, but you couldn’t do a whole lot of anything and you realize that your arms are being strung up above your head and, from what you could barely see was a very strange hand was on your chest to keep him in place. You were breathing hard at this point.

"Don't panic, kid, we're not going to do anything bad to you, right Jake?"

Okay so the guy holding you up is named Jake. You didn't get to dwell on whether Jake answers or not cause the blonde one, Dirk was it, began rubbing up your legs towards your crotch with his-wait a minute what the ever loving hell are his hands and arms?! They look to be made of aged rock with a few cracks in the surface and…stripes? You suddenly felt that this abnormal person should be familiar to you, but you never in your entire life of living have you never seen anything like him and his friend. You can hear the grinding of the different segments, but they felt so smooth on your skin. They most certainly weren’t human hands since they were animal like with what felt like raised circles were rubbing on your skin. 

Are those paws? You thought to yourself. They must be because you feel the light scraps of them on your thighs and boy do they leave little tingles on your skin making your limp cock jump in response. You were trying to divert much of your attention from Dirk in an effort to keep from moaning. You didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. Dirk slyly grins as he slides down and gives your half hard member a few teasing licks before going for your balls. His paws gently massage your inner thighs. You do your best to not look down and gripping at nothing till you hear a calm, quirky, almost British, voice in your head.

_Relax._

A gentle lick, from Jake, goes from the bottom of your cheek to your ear followed by deep purrs. You unconsciously lean into it as Dirk take all of you in his mouth. Whelp there goes not giving him the satisfaction of hearing you moan, but the sad thing to you is that Dirk’s good in comparison to your nonexistent experiences. Jake hoists the red sweater up and off his head to slide off your arms. He tosses it over the couch. Jake wraps both of his stony arms around your waist. He figures that you wouldn’t do much of anything at this point and he might be right. The cold stone felt amazing on your fevered skin sending extra shivers down your spine. Jake's paws look so big and the slightly raised paw pads rub oh so nicely on your nipples. 

Your thighs quiver in restrained excitement. Though in the back of your mind you hope that these two weren't incubuses, because this is not how you want to go at all. When Dirk starts to purr the vibrations made it hard for you to not buck reluctantly into that sinful mouth. Luckily he held down your hips for the most part.

"Ha...ha...stop... please... "

Your hands didn’t know what to grab between grabbing Jake’s hair or Dirk's. Dirk pops off of your swollen member with a lewd sound that made your hips jerk towards the statue's mouth. You notice how the moonlight shines on Dirk's face as a sly fanged smile creeps on there too.

"Why? You look like you’re having a good time with me slaving on this hot dick of yours."

A groan could be heard as a cool, yet rough tongue laves onto the back of your hot neck making you flinch unknowingly.

"Whoops seem like my bro here is getting impatient there. It’s time to step it up a bit. "

Dirk moves away just enough for you to be pulled fully into Jake's fleshy lap with your legs being held up Dirk. Some of the sexual haze had lifted to give you just enough clarity to do basic things like what you do best. Talk.

"Why are...you doing this?" That didn’t sound threatening at all! You sound a little agitated and breathless. This isn’t you. Jake rubs his cheek on yours as you finally get to catch a glimpse of him at least. There was a mop of thick looking black hair and just barely seeing his bright emerald eyes as Jake gets comfortable again. At that moment you really wanted to see those eyes, but now's not the time to think something like that!

"It's nothing special just wanted to greet our new master."

"How does that-?"

Dirk shuts you right up with a kiss. A very dominating kiss if you were being honest with yourself. His tongue dances around yours and trying to explore the inner mysteries of your mouth. Dirk manages to drag your tongue into his mouth. He sucks on your tongue and you never knew that was a thing that gets you to moan outright. As he does that he climbs into your lap with your dick barely touching the plane of stone that is his crotch. You don’t quite understand why this is happening to you of all people, but you can’t exactly voice your concern at the moment either. All you could do was grip onto the stone forearms that are in front of you. You feel nips on one of your shoulders as something slithers up your left arm towards your neck. You try your best to not panic, but that was a failed attempt. 

_It’s just my tail, just calm down alright._

There goes that voice again. You really want to know where it was coming from, but Dirk releases your mouth and a whine bubbles up out of you. The slithering tail plunges in to your waiting mouth. It slowly rolls and pushes around in your mouth; caressing your tongue which forces you to drool even more, but Dirk easily rectifies that by licking it up. If you were in your right mind you would have told him off, but oh well. The tail slides back out covered in saliva as it disappears behind you. You tense, almost biting Dirk’s tongue when he tries to french kiss you, when you feel the tail prodding at your entrance.

The blond pulls away almost reluctantly. He puts one of his stone paws gently on your face and he looks at you with a deathly serious expression. With the other paw he runs it up and down your leg making sure that the claws leave delicious trails of electricity. You somehow calm down the more you focus on him. Jake ever so slowly pushes his tail into your ass as he laps at the juncture between your shoulder and neck in a comforting way.

It burned for a bit, but you manage a small whine with Dirk staring so intently at you. Dirk’s laps at your face more so the corner of your eyes. Embarrassment was your middle name at the moment and you were so thankful that the tail was smooth and even throughout. 

“Ah! R-right there!”

That tail of his reaches where your fingers have a hard time reaching. Your lower half tries to push it farther in, but it completely stops which frustrates you now. You could feel Jake’s grin on your skin. He grips you a little tighter and his tail has a field day in your ass. It hits the amazing bundle of nerves spot on again and again. You didn’t know that you had closed your eyes from the sheer pleasure that Jake’s tail was providing since you could barely catch what Dirk was saying right in your ear. 

“Yeah, look at you… moaning like a bitch in heat… I bet you can take both of our tails,” You keen when Jake hits that spot particularly hard, “Heh, I can see from here how greedy your ass is.”

You didn’t know why the idea of having both of them in you; turns you on so much, but all you know at the exact moment is that you are so close to coming. You try again to match Jake’s thrusts, but you couldn’t bring yourself to keep up with him. Another tail slithers up and around your weeping dick as it grips it tight enough to make you moan louder. It starts jerking you off in time with Jake’s thrusts, but that weren’t enough for you at least until you feel a small surge of pain near your neck. That did it for you. Jake quickly pulls your head back to kiss you as he drinks in all of the noise from you.

After all that you against the hard body behind you panting heavily and feeling extra tired. You really want to go back to sleep, but these two just weren’t going to have that just yet. Dirk removes himself from you to squat in front of the couch while Jake gets up, lays you down and does the same thing. You wonder what they are planning to do now. It didn’t take long to figure that out when they start to clean up with their tongues. Your eyes couldn’t stray away from the scene being presented to you. The stirring in your loins was proof that you need to stop looking, so you close your eyes and attempt to will away the thoughts. That was your downfall, because it didn’t take long for you to fall right to asleep.

“I hope you had as much fun as we did.”

Both of them lick the sides of your face making you shiver in your sleep. 

Now waking up wasn’t as easy as falling asleep. You didn’t quite get why so many places hurt. You get up, with as little pain as possible, and off the couch to see that you are fully clothed. You look all around you for the creatures that were in your home. Hobbling towards the front door you open it to see if the statues were still in the places that you sat them at. You look down to see the statues have turned their heads to watch you with shit eating grins on their stony faces. Now you understand why they felt so familiar to you.

Fuck…

**Author's Note:**

> Based Loosely off of the Shisa which are lion dogs for your house. This was fun to write and I hope to write more.


End file.
